origin_of_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Origin of Pokémon: Emerald Chapter
Origin of Pokémon: Emerald Chapter The Adventure Begins Dusk and his family move from the Johto Region to the Hoenn Region because his father had just officially been made a Gym Leader of Petalburg City. Upon arriving in Littleroot Town and unpacking their things, Dusk's mother suggests that he introduce himself to their neighbors, the Birches. Dusk went over to the Birch residence, and was told by a woman to go upstairs to meet their daughter, May. Dusk went upstairs, and found nothing but a Pokéball sitting on the ground, so he pressed the button, and let the Torchic inside out of the Pokéball. Just then, May came upstairs, and placed Torchic back in its Pokéball. She introduced herself, and immediately took a liking to Dusk, and then got on the computer to start helping her father with research on wild Pokémon. Dusk went to the laboratory in Littleroot Town, but nobody was there, so he exited and decided to go home. However, before going inside his house, Dusk heard screams from Route 101, and a little girl said that Professor Birch was being chased by a Pokémon. Dusk casually went to Route 101, and saw Professor Birch being chased by a Poochyena. Dusk saw three Pokéballs in Professor Birch's back, and he grabbed the one with a water symbol on it, and sent it out - it was Mudkip. Dusk commanded Mudkip like a true Pokémon Trainer, and managed to scare the Poochyena away. Professor Birch thanked Dusk, and returned with him to his laboratory. "Ah, so you're Norman's kid, huh? It's nice to finally meet you. You battle with brilliance and determination, just like your father... For saving me, I'd like you to keep that Mudkip. I'd also like to give you the opportunity to take the Pokémon Gym Challenge. Are you up for the challenge, kiddo?" ~ Professor Birch to Dusk Dusk eagerly decided to go face the Pokémon Gyms of Hoenn, and received the Mudkip, a Pokédex, and some Pokéballs for valiantly saving Professor Birch. Dusk visited home, and told his mother about the journey that he was about to go on, and his mother told him to just be careful. Dusk set out, leaving Littleroot Town, traveling across Route 101, prepared to conquer the eight Hoenn Gyms and become the Champion of Hoenn. Dusk went past Oldale Town to train on Route 103, and here, May was studying Pokémon. She asked if Dusk wanted to battle her, and he did. Dusk managed to defeat May's Torchic with his Mudkip, and she told Dusk that her dream was to complete the Pokédex and become a Contest Master, and she began towards Petalburg City. Dusk followed quickly behind May, and soon arrived in Petalburg City. In Petalburg City, Dusk went to go visit his father at the Pokémon Gym, and his father told him to return once he had become more powerful. However, Dusk didn't want to take no for an answer, so he challenged his father to a Gym Battle. Although hesitant, Norman accepted, and used his Slaking against Dusk's Mudkip. Mudkip wasn't even a challenge for the Slaking, and after losing, Dusk decided to head to Rustboro City. After traveling through Route 104, Dusk entered the Petalburg Woods. In these woods, a scientist was loafing around, unsure of what to do. He then pleaded to Dusk to protect him as a man wearing all blue arrived. He introduced himself as a man from Team Aqua, and said he wanted to steal the scientist's important package that he was carrying. Dusk battled the man, and forced him to flee after defeating him, the man followed Dusk back to Rustboro City. In Rustoboro City, Dusk was brought to the Devon Corporation, where the scientist worked, and he met with Devon Corporation's boss, Steven Stone, who thanked him for helping keep the Devon Goods in tact. As a reward, Steven gave Dusk a Pokémon Egg, and told him to take care of it. He also gave Dusk a Pokénav, their newest innovation. Steven told Dusk they'd keep in contact, and Dusk went to challenge Rustboro City's Gym Leader, Roxanne, who used Rock-type Pokémon. With Mudkip by his side, Dusk had no problem defeating Roxanne's Geodude and Nosepass. After winning the Gym Battle, he received the Stone Badge. Upon exiting Rustboro's Pokémon Gym, Dusk witnessed a man dressed in all red running away from one of the Devon Corporation scientists. The scientist pleaded to Dusk to go get the Devon Goods that were stolen from him, and Dusk pursued the thief.